Y mi recuerdo te alcanzará, sólo si estuvieras mal
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción y las dos versiones del vídeo de: Y estaba contentísimo de Tiziano Ferro... un enlace inesperado para una gran historia de amor.


**Y mi recuerdo te alcanzará, sólo si estuvieras mal…**

Ella abrió los ojos muy despacio, parpadeando para acostumbrarlos, su mirada fue captada por las motas de polvo que danzaban en los tenues rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las delgadas y hermosas cortinas de flores, con las cuales había decorado su habitación. Rodó hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama y solo encontró en éste un gran vacío, así como el frío que ya se hallaba instalado allí, perenne e imposible de obviar. Cerró los ojos y dejo un suspiro escapar de su pecho, mientras una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por su sien, encontrando su destino en la inmaculada almohada bajo su cabeza. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud entre las sábanas, intentando inútilmente alejar el frío en ellas impregnado con la tibieza de su cuerpo, solo que este cada vez poseía menos.

Lanzó a un lado las gruesas cobijas que la cubrían y se incorporó con un movimiento rápido, quedando sentada, esto le provocó un mareo del cual se recuperó rápidamente, apoyó los pies sobre el piso de manera que parecía estar hoy más frío que nunca; últimamente todo en este lugar parecía empezar a congelarse. Se llevó las manos al rostro para frotarlo con cuidado e intentar alejar un poco de ella esta sensación taciturna que la embargaba, respiró profundamente y se colocó de pie encaminándose hasta el baño, observó su reflejo en el espejo pero solo unos instantes; no había mucho que admirar, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, como lo era su vida… esta seguía siendo la misma.

Minutos después se encontraba en la cocina preparando un desayuno ligero, huevos, tocinos, pan tostado, zumo de naranja, café… cuando estuvo listo se ubicó delante de la mesa, comía con aspecto ausente, masticando con increíble lentitud cada bocado; el café se puso frío… al igual que el resto de la comida, sin embargo para ella ya esto era normal así que terminó por consumirlo todo, limpió lo que había utilizado, regreso a su habitación y se dispuso a prepararse para iniciar otro día de trabajo… uno más.

Cuando entró al lugar encontró a sus compañeras que charlaban y reían con emoción o picardía sobre lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana; evidentemente ella no tenía mucho que contar así que prefirió pasar de largo y enfrascarse en algunas de las tareas pendientes.

—Candy ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —preguntó una de las chicas mientras le sonreía, intentando ser amable.

—Bien… salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad, compré algunas cosas que aún tenía pendiente y el resto lo pasé en casa leyendo —respondió con naturalidad mientras doblaba unas vendas y las depositaba en una caja.

—Entiendo… recuerda que dentro de quince días es la fiesta para despedir la soltería de Esther —la mujer al notar que Candy abría la boca para rechazar la invitación se apresuró a agregar—. Solo será una reunión pequeña con lasdemás compañeras… es en realidad un motivo para reunirnos y celebrar su felicidad Candy. —la miraba a los ojos para evitar que diera una negativa.

- Esta bien… pero por favor procura recordarme de nuevo unos días antes, es que siempre ando tan ocupada con una y otra cosa que termino olvidándolo todo. —expresó con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió en silencio y luego salió del lugar, dejando a la rubia concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, después de eso Candy se dispuso a iniciar su ronda en el área de pediatría la cual era su favorita, a sus veinticuatro años, aún seguía soltera… con muchos pretendientes, a los que siempre rechazaba de manera sutil cada vez que la invitaban a salir o le demostraban su intención de llevar su relación de amistad a otro nivel; cada vez que algún chico le insinuaba su interés por cortejarla de manera formal ella se alejaba… se encerraba en sí misma, levantando muros a su alrededor, diciéndose una y otra vez que solo buscaba cuidar su corazón, que el amor era un sentimiento que no había sido hecho para ella, al menos no este tipo de amor. Contaba con el de sus pacientes, el de sus madres, sus amigos, todos aquellos a su alrededor… y con eso le bastaba, debía bastarle.

Estaba por terminar su turno cuando sus ojos ubicaron el periódico del día, se acercó hasta éste y lo tomó para hojearlo un poco, aún era temprano y lo que menos deseaba era regresar a su departamento y encerrarse allí a ver como pasaban las horas… como el tiempo se desvanecía poco a poco delante de sus ojos y su figura inmóvil y fría. Su mirada se paseaba por las noticias más relevantes, dedicándole tiempo, sólo aquellas que en realidad le interesaban.

En finanzas vio una foto de Albert junto a George y otros hombres mayores que el rubio, pero con el mismo porte distinguido, el encabezado mencionaba la apertura de una nueva sede del Banco Andley en la ciudad. Luego pasó a sociales y encontró en ésta una fotografía de la flamante familia Wesley – Leagan quienes anunciaban con evidente alegría la llegada de su segundo hijo. En esta se podía apreciar a Elisa junto a su esposo, Arthur Wesley, el magnate de unos cuarenta años que había logrado conquistar y domar a la pelirroja con sus constantes destalles y regalos tan excéntricos con lo era ella.

Sus dejos pasaron las hojas de nuevo y éstos la llevaron a topar su mirada con alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, poso sus ojos en la hermosa y elegante imagen de Terry, quien con el paso de los años se había convertido en ese hombre varonil y atractivo que ella siempre supo que sería, su porte de realeza, esa mirada intimidante e infinita poseedora del azul intenso del mar, la sonrisa que ella adoraba… esa que tantas veces se hizo retener más de un suspiro dentro de su pecho, lucía tan hermoso que le era imposible apartar la mirada de él. El frío comenzó a alejarse a medida que ella recordaba los maravillosos días compartidos con él, aquellos donde no importaba nada… solo ser libres y felices, soñar con un futuro del cual solo ellos serían los dueños, soñar con amar y ser amados.

—¿Candy? ¿Candy estas bien? —preguntó una de sus compañeras parada a su lado, mirándola con desconcierto.

—Sí… si Verónica, estaba un poco distraída leyendo las noticias ¿me decías? —habló y su voz la traicionó mostrándose ronca.

—No… no era nada importante, te decía que si estaba de salida para irnos juntas —contestó mientras se encaminaba a su casillero —¿Viste qué noticia más triste para todas? —inquirió dándole la espalda a la rubia.

—¿Noticia triste? No… ¿Cuál? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó confundida.

—La nota que lees en el periódico… al parecer Terruce Grandchester por fin se decidió a formalizar una relación con esa actriz francesa, después de haber terminado su compromiso con Susana Marlowe no se le había conocido una novia formal hasta ahora…

La voz de la chica se hizo lejana y débil mientras Candy posaba su mirada en el artículo de nuevo. Había quedado tan prendida de la imagen de Terry en la fotografía que no se había percatado de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado la cual lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Cabello oscuro y deslumbrantes ojos claros, bellísima sin duda alguna y al parecer muy enamorada de Terry, el brillo en su mirada lo decía.

—¿Candy nos vamos? —le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Sí… si, dame un minuto para buscar mis cosas —mencionó con gesto ausente, su voz se encontraba muy distinta, ronca y apagada. Caminó hasta su casillero tomó su bolso e introdujo en esta el periódico colocándose de espalda para que Verónica no lo notase.

Después de eso salieron rumbo a sus casas, ambas vivían en el mismo conjunto de edificios residenciales por lo cual casi siempre hacían este recorrido hablando de los acontecimientos del día, los de los próximos, alguna anécdota divertida o lamentable, en fin enfrascándose en una conversación casual, sin embargo hoy Candy se mostraba completamente distraída, en más de una ocasión su amiga tuvo que captar su atención buscando su mirada o colocándole una mano en el brazo.

Al fin había llegado hasta la casa de Verónica, la rubia la despidió con una sonrisa que a todas luces era forzada, pero esta no quiso insistir más en saber que le sucedía así que optó por despedirse de ella sin más preguntas.

Candy sentía que las lagrimas que la estaban ahogando y le quemaban la garganta de un momento a otro la desbordaría por lo cual subió los últimos peldaños de las escaleras corriendo, abrió con manos temblorosas la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un fuerte golpe, corrió hasta su habitación y se lanzó bocabajo enterrando su rostro en la almohada, ahogando en ella los gritos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente a causa de los sollozos.

Durante los años que siguieron a su reparación de Terry, Candy se había esforzado por crearse un mundo perfecto, donde amigos, familiares y conocidos se habían convertido en todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, quedando el amor de pareja relegado al plano menos importante en su vida, excusándose una y otra vez en sus continuas obligaciones, la falta de tiempo, su independencia, su libertad… siempre encontraba una excusa para responder cuando alguien le preguntaba si pensaba casarse, formar una familia, o al menos aceptar el cortejo de algunos de los muchos pretendientes que había tenido… a todo eso la chica siempre exponía lo mismo:

"_Estoy perfectamente bien justo como me encuentro ahora… no veo porque debo cambiar lo que tengo si esto me hace feliz, no creo que necesite de un hombre a mi lado para sentirme plena" _

Esboza siempre con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, pero sus ojos nunca volvieron a tener esa luz de antaño, ni sus carcajadas fueron ya jamás como el canto de los pájaros en primavera. Poco a poco se fue alejando de aquellas personas que en realidad la conocían y sabían que esto no era sino la más absurda y triste de las admisiones de rendimiento; día a día Candy se resignaba más a ese papel que se había autoimpuesto, cada día se conformaba con ser una espectadora más. Viendo la vida pasar, envolviéndose en la coraza que había construido a su alrededor, fingiendo delante de todos, que era feliz, que era fuerte.

El sol entró a la habitación llenando de luz todo el lugar, ella giró como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez en lugar de llorar lanzó con fuerza las cobijas y las almohadas, se colocó de pie de un salto, recuperándose rápidamente del mareo que sufrió al hacerlo y caminó hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y ni siquiera perdió tiempo en ver su imagen en el espejo, se deshizo de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha quedándose en ella por más de una hora, debía sacar de su mente la imagen de Terry junto a esa mujer, debía exorcizar de su alma todo el dolor y la impotencia que sentía al verlo feliz; después de todo eso fue justamente lo que ambos se prometieron, que serían felices.

Los días pasaban como siempre, uno tras otro cayendo como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, mientras ella sentía crecer dentro de sí una desesperación y una rabia contra todo; que era incapaz de disimular en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, jamás llego a explotar delante de los demás, siempre se mostró segura y sonriente, satisfecha con su vida perfecta. Nuevas noticias se empezaron a escuchar referente a la estrecha relación que se había entablado entre dos de los actores más importantes del momento, todo parecía indicar que al fin Terruce Grandchester había logrado encontrar a la mujer que lo haría sentar cabeza. Susana Marlowe su ex novia se había mostrado muy receptiva respecto a la relación del actor con su colega francesa, cuando fue cuestionada sobre esto.

"_Terruce es un hombre maravilloso y merece estar con una mujer que lo valore y acepte tal cual es, saber que al fin parecer haberla encontrado me llena de felicidad" _

Había declarado la ex actriz y ex novia de Grandchester, quien ahora iniciaba una carrera como escritora motivada por el apoyo de varios compañeros de trabajo entre los cuales se encontraba éste y su famoso esposo, el también actor de cine William Cooper, de quien esperaba un bebé para finales de ese otoño.

Candy no podía soportar la ola de suposiciones, rumores y primicias que llegaban en relación a la pareja, hasta ahora ella había aceptado estoicamente cada uno de los chimes que surgían en torno a Terry y sus supuesta aventuras amorosas… pero ser consciente que esta vez el joven había decidido entablar un compromiso serio y formal con otra mujer la llenaba de tanta rabia como nunca antes sintió.

Sabía que eso era egoísta, que era horrible y despreciable… que no tenía nada de malo que él deseara rehacer su vida al lado de una mujer hermosa, talentosa y maravillosa que lo "valorase y lo aceptase tal y como era". Pero por más que intentaba sacar de su pecho y su mente este resentimiento que crecía cada vez un poco más no lograba hacerlo, por el contrario entre más trataba de justificar el modo de proceder de Terry, más fuerte se hacía su… su odio por él, sufría cada vez que esta palabra resonaba en su cabeza, pero no encontraba ninguna otra que lograra definirlo con total claridad… lo que crecía dentro de su pecho era un odio desmedido por Terruce Grandchester.

La situación empeoró durante la reunión de despedida de soltera de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, la chica había asistido a la misma casi obligada, pues lo último que deseaba era ser partícipe de la emoción de una futura esposa. Después de charlar durante un rato y haber bebido el suficiente ponche los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar, al igual que los recuerdos, cada una de las presentes comenzó a hablar sobre sus relaciones amorosas anteriores, los amores imposibles, frustrados, apasionados y cualquier otro que pudiese ser expuesto de manera pública sin herir la sensibilidad de ninguna de las allí presentes.

—Candy… tú nunca nos has hablado sobre esto, nunca hemos conocido a algún chico por el cual te sintieras atraída o al algún amigo cercano con el cual tengas un vínculo. —expresó una de las mujeres mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

—No lo he hecho… porque sencillamente no tengo nada importante que mencionar, creo que cada una ha constatado que esto es cierto, no he tenido la dicha o desdicha de poseer un amor de novela, nunca me he sentido en la necesidad de entregar mi alma a alguien para saber lo que es ser feliz, tampoco deseo hacerlo y depender de alguien para el resto de mi vida, en realidad es muy poco lo que espero de los hombres, más allá de su amistad. —mencionó dejando atónita a su audiencia y de nuevo esa sonrisa carente de emoción verdadera se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Candy… Candy pero eso es imposible ¡Sencillamente es imposible! Una mujer siempre necesita de la compañía de un hombre a su lado, alguien que esté allí para ella, para defenderla, escucharla, comprenderla y amarla… —la chica la interrumpió.

—Ese no es mi caso, nunca he necesitado de nadie para que me defienda pues siempre he sabido hacerlo yo sola, desde que era una niña aprendí a valerme por mi misma y dudo que ahora que soy una mujer adulta no pueda hacerlo. —acotó con total naturalidad.

—Pero… ¿Y el amor Candy? —inquirió otras de las chicas mirándola.

—¿El amor? Bueno… supongo que no todos nacimos para ser parte de él, al menos no de ese amor al que ustedes se refieren, yo me siento amada por mi familia, mis amigos… con eso me basta y créeme soy absolutamente feliz, más allá de lo que muchas personas pudiesen pensar, creo fervientemente que el amor de los seres que te rodean es mucho más importante que aquel efímero y apasionado que te ciega por un tiempo y después te deja sumida en una realidad atroz, ese que te arrebata la razón… sinceramente confieso que no he sido creada para ese amor. —sentenció con voz clara y serena.

Sin embargo esa noche al llegar a su casa y escuchar cómo estas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, sintió que de pronto el mundo se le venía encima, todo a su alrededor pareció sumirse en una oscuridad profunda e infinita, fría y desolada, se dejó caer junto al sofá en medio de la sala y un vértigo espantoso la cubrió haciéndola caer en una desesperación y unas ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a todo el mundo su dolor, necesitaba dejar salir todo esto.

En ese momento sintió que unas nauseas horribles se apoderaban de ella y su cuerpo se arqueó ante una ola de espasmos. Colocándose de pie como pudo corrió hasta el baño de su habitación y entre temblores y lágrimas comenzó a vomitar, las arqueadas eran tan fuertes que sentía se quebraría a la mitad. Cuando su cuerpo terminó de expulsar todo aquello, que según ella le hacía daño, se dejó rodar hacia un lado pegando su espalda contra la pared, recogiendo las piernas hasta que sus rodillas se apretaron contra su pecho, se abrazó a ellas y rompió a llorar; un llanto amargo y doloroso que hacía que todo su cuerpo convulsionase, mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba de manera desproporcionada y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste creer de nuevo en el amor! ¡Te metiste en mi vida sin que te diera permiso! —gritaba llena de rabia y dolor— ¡Yo estaba bien! ¡Por Dios que estaba bien y no te necesitaba!... y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti ¿cómo conseguiste olvidarme? ¿Dime cómo lo hiciste?… porque yo no puedo… no puedo Terry… ¡Por Dios aún te amo! ¡He pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida esperando por ti! —esa confesión le desgarraba el alma.

—Quiero olvidarte… quiero olvidar todo de ti, tu nombre, tu sonrisa, tus ojos… tu mirada, esa mirada que creí mía —se abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, intentando inútilmente controlar el temblor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo, todo este estremecía a causa de los sollozos, se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirlo - ¡Quiero sacarte de aquí! —gritó golpeándose el pecho—. Quiero sacarte de mis sueños, de mi mente, de mi vida… quiero olvidarme de ti… no soporto seguir así Terry ¡Sal de mi vida! —se detuvo unos segundos para llenar sus pulmones de aire, limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos de manera torpe.

—Por favor… por favor… por favor ¡Vuelve, Terry regresa, ven a buscarme! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te necesito?! ¡¿Que sigo aquí donde me dejaste?! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que sé que fui yo quien fallo! Sé que yo tengo la culpa… pero tú… tú pudiste haberme buscado, pudiste haberme escrito… ¡Pudiste hacer cualquier cosa y no lo hiciste!

La chica grita, enunciaba y susurraba cada una de éstas palabras, deseaba desesperadamente encontrar el valor suficiente para salir de este abismo donde se encontraba. Haciendo un esfuerzo se colocó de pie y caminó hasta su habitación, pasando hasta su armario con pasos lentos y débiles, abrió la puerta y saco una pequeña caja donde guardaba todas las notas de prensa que hablaban del actor, sus triunfos, las notas relevantes y favorables, los elogios de los más aclamados críticos de teatro… todo, cada detalle de él… años y años guardándolos, siguiendo cada movimiento que el joven hacía.

—Tengo que acabar con esto… tengo que terminar con este dolor —susurraba mirando las fotografías desde las cuales él le sonreía. Una a una comenzó a romperlas, las lanzaba con rabia por todos lados— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —gritaba con furia una y otra vez imprimiendo una fuerza innecesaria en romper las hojas de periódico.

—Siento que me lo han arrebatado todo Terry… todo, hasta las facultades para soñar… no puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar… ¿Cómo le hago entender a mi corazón que ya todo acabo? ¿Cómo si está desesperado por tenerte de nuevo? No te quiero perder, no seas cruel conmigo amor… si tan solo supieras como está de húmeda mi almohada… si supieras cuantas veces he llorado por ti —se dejó caer en medio de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el techo, el cabello desordenado y esparcido; los ojos que no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, rojos e hinchados; su rostro pálido, los labios temblando, toda ella se estremecía sintiendo como el frío que la rodeaba siempre, ahora se hacía implacable, entraba por cada poro de su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas… adueñándose de su corazón y su alma.

Cuando el sol irrumpió en la habitación con ímpetu ya era casi mediodía, ella rodó sobre su costado sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para calmar la jaqueca que amenazaba con hacerla estallar de un momento a otro, sintió una arqueada estremecerla dándole apenas tiempo para llegar corriendo hasta el bidé y devolver el poco contenido que aun guardaba su estómago entre espasmos. Casi arrastrándose se metió bajo la ducha y abrió la llave, dejando que el agua la empapara por completo, aún tenía puesto el vestido que había utilizado la noche anterior, el agua estaba fría, más sin embargo, a ella parecía no afectarla, las manos le temblaban a causa de la debilidad que la cubría, las llevó hasta los botones de su vestido y en minutos se despojo de toda la ropa, la arrojó a un lado quedando completamente desnuda bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera.

Minutos después llamó al hospital para reportarse enferma, por lo cual no cumpliría su guardia de la noche, aunque varias compañeras insistieron en ir a verla, ella se negó mencionando que lo que deseaba en este instante era descasar y reponerse. Pasó toda la tarde sentada en el sillón ubicado frente a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, observaba a los transeúntes desplazarse con prisa, distraídos, lentos, indecisos; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba o demasiado ocupados como para darles importancia. La noche no fue mucho mejor que la anterior, los recuerdos llegaban a ella como bandadas llenándola de dolor, rabia y resentimiento, porque cuando más sentía que amaba, más crecía su odio por saber que más allá de esta cadena de recuerdos, la vida no le destinaba nada más.

El hospital le ofreció licencia por un par de días, en los cuales se dedicó inútilmente a tratar de olvidar todo aquello que la mantenía atada a la imagen de Terry, no compró el periódico, no platicó con sus vecinas o la esposa del señor del abasto; sencillamente se encerró luchando por olvidarlo. Annie la visitó un día antes de regresar al hospital, se había enterado por sus compañeras del trabajo que estaba de reposo y preocupándose como siempre de más, llego hasta su departamento.

—Te dije que estoy perfectamente bien, fue solo un resfriado que como ves ya se ha ido. —respondió mientras le ofrecía a su amiga galletas y chocolate.

—Pues no lo parece, te noto demacrada Candy… estás pálida… ¿Te estás alimentando bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Por supuesto Annie! —expresó con una amplia sonrisa—. Déjame ver… si no estoy mal aquí la enfermera soy yo. —señalo en tono divertido.

—Sí… sí lo sé, disculpa es que… tú nunca te enfermas Candy y justo ahora luces débil, tus ojos se ven apagados. —mencionó mirándola.

—Es lógico tomando en cuenta que estuve dos días en cama y no tenía apetito, pero como ves ya pasó, puedo asegurarte que en cuanto salga definitivamente de este resfriado engordare por comer como una loca —dijo mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa y llevándose la taza a los labios.

—Eso espero… por cierto la próxima semana hay un almuerzo en la casa, me gustaría que vinieras y así chaláramos un poco mejor… hace tanto que no nos visitas Candy, la próxima vez que veas a Marie Anna ni te reconocerá —expresó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé y créeme que lo siento mucho pero… sabes que el trabajo y todas las demás obligaciones que tengo nunca me dejan tiempo, apenas puedo tomarme unos minutos para descansar, pero no te preocupes te prometo asistir —indicó tomando la mano de su amiga y sonriendo.

Durante un mes de su vida Candy se encontró caminando dentro de un infierno, los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida se unían a los más tristes, el dolor y el amor se mezclaban dentro de sí luchando por llenarla, se estaba volviendo loca; las noches eran una tortura, se levantaba a mitad de éstas en medio de pesadillas, gritando y llorando desconsoladamente.

Las imágenes de Terry parado junto al altar sonriendo y plenamente feliz se repetían en sus sueños una y otra vez, en éstos ella caminaba hasta el altar donde él se encontraba, pero al momento en que él le extendía la mano para recibirla ella no podía aceptarla pues se encontraba envueltas en una mortaja negra, pesada como el plomo, esta le impedía moverse. Entonces aparecía esa mujer a su lado y era quien recibía la mano que Terry ofrecía, él la miraba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor, le dedicaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba la mejilla, después de eso comenzaba la ceremonia.

Candy luchaba, gritaba, lloraba, se enfurecía; pero él no parecía ser consciente de su presencia allí, ninguno de los dos, ellos sólo sonreían y compartían miradas enamoradas…ignorando su rabia y su sufrimiento; todo terminaba cuando él la besa recibiéndola como su esposa, su compañera… la madre de sus hijos.

Su carácter había cambiado de manera considerable, se irritaba con facilidad, su apetito se había reducido, apenas se acicalaba para ir al trabajo, su departamento parecía más de un soltero inútil para las labores del hogar, que el de una chica diestra para llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de una casa. Pasaba horas frente a la ventana observando a los transeúntes, en completo silencio, era como si los estudiara, como si buscara en ellos alguna respuesta o la solución a lo que le ocurría.

Había aceptado una invitación a cenar de Albert y su novia, los jóvenes deseaban pedirles que fuera la madrina de su boda, ella aceptó de inmediato con una sonrisa pues apreciaba mucho a ambos, él siempre había sido su amigo, su hermano, era imposible no estar feliz por su felicidad, eso se decía en pensamientos mientras los veía sonreír y compartir muestras de amor, en verdad deseaba ver a Albert contento y realizado. Sin embargo, no podía sentir la emoción que esperaba al recibir esta noticia, por el contrario una parte de ella, esa que había descubierto en los últimos meses, se sentía realmente desgraciada, frustrada, rodeada de amor y felicidad a donde quiera que iba, todo el mundo parecía ser feliz menos ella.

—Candy… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el rubio frente al edificio donde vivía la chica. Ya habían dejado a su prometida en casa de sus padres y ahora podía hablar con más confianza, como los amigos que siempre habían sido.

—Sí… Albert estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Pues… no sé Candy, te noto extraña… te distraes con mucha facilidad, en realidad la mayoría de las veces pareces ausentes, tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa parece más algo mecánico que espontaneo, disculpa si te parezco imprudente o entrometido… pero una vez prometimos que nos apoyaríamos en todo, en los malos y los buenos momentos, seríamos amigos incondicionales ¿recuerdas? —expresó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí… lo recuerdo, pero aun así no sé por qué traes ese tema a acotación, yo estoy bien Albert… bueno sí he estado un poco distraída durante la comida, pero es porque estas semanas han sido muy ajetreadas en el hospital, solo eso… no tienes que preocuparte. —respondió de manera casual.

- Deberías descansar un poco Candy, trabajas jornadas extenuantes en el hospital, también ayudas a tus madres en el Hogar de Pony, vas a terminar enfermándote. —mencionó con esa ternura que le dedicaba a ella.

La chica regaló una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se disponía a bajar del auto el rubio le tomó el brazo y mirándola a los ojos habló de nuevo.

—Candy… no deben afectarte las noticias que escuches o leas, no siempre son verdad. —dijo con cautela estudiando su reacción.

—No entiendo de que hablas Albert. —mencionó pero su tono de voz se tornó sombrío de inmediato.

—De Terry… de su relación con esa actriz… y su supuesto compromiso… —decía, pero la chica lo no lo dejo continuar y mirándolo a los ojos respondió.

—Lo que haga con su vida Terruce Grandchester me tiene sin cuidado… no sabía que el compromiso estaba confirmado, en ese caso no me queda más que desearle lo mejor del mundo, que sea realmente feliz, después de todo fue eso lo que ambos prometimos ¿No? Ser felices. —pronunció y su voz era dura y fría, su rostro se encontraba tenso–. Ahora si me disculpas Albert tengo que subir, mañana tengo de nuevo jornada doble en el hospital. —agregó y bajo del auto, entró al edificio con paso apresurado.

Albert se quedó mirándola atónito, nunca había visto una actitud tan oscura en la chica, cada una de sus palabras salían acompañadas de una cólera y un desprecio que el joven jamás pensó escucharle a ella y menos tratándose de Terry. Estuvo tentando a bajar del auto y asegurarse que estaba bien, pero después desistió; tal vez lo mejor era dejarla que asimilara la información y ya después con más calma la buscaría.

Candy entró a su departamento y comenzó a lanzar las cosas contra las paredes, sus pesadillas se harían realidad, él se casaría con ella, formarían una familia, serian felices… ellos serían felices mientras ella se moría, mientras ella se desangraba y se secaba por dentro… ellos tendrían hijos y ella se quedaría sola y frustrada para el resto de su vida…

_¿Cuándo había dejado que la vida la relegara a este punto? ¿Cuándo se había dejado vencer de esta manera?_

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño, no quería hacerlo, le daba pavor que esa imágenes que tanto la atormentaban se adueñaran de ella de nuevo, pensó… pensó… recordó, lloró, sonrió, gritó; el cúmulo de emociones que la asaltaban eran tan contradictorias que empezaba a creer que ciertamente había perdido la cabeza.

Al día siguiente fue hasta el hospital y solicitó las vacaciones que por derecho le correspondían y las cuales nunca había disfrutado; con una semana bastaba… solo eso. El resto de la tarde lo pasó caminando por la calles de centro de Chicago, sus pasos la llevaron gasta los barrio pobres, los ricos, los comercios, los edificios empresariales... era como si desease verlos todos el mismo día, estando cerca de las casas de sus amigos pasaba de largo sin atreverse a entrar.

Llegó a su departamento, empacó en una pequeña valija tres vestidos, un abrigo, su camisón y varios cambios de ropa interior. Lo suficiente para el viaje que emprendería al día siguiente, pasó toda la noche sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana, en sus manos el periódico del día que estaba hecho una especie de bola, le había dado una formar arrugada que hacía y deshacía; con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario, en su rostro no se podía discernir sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos mostraban una sombra, oscura y densa como las nubes de una tormenta cuando esta por tocar tierra.

Los primero rayos del sol la sorprendieron en el vagón de un tren que se desplazaba a gran velocidad, su mirada seguía igual de sombría que la noche anterior, se encontraba sola pues había pagado un compartimiento para ella, era lo mejor; no deseaba que nadie la distrajese de la idea que se había instalado en su cabeza.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el tren anunció una parada intermedio, bajo para tomar un café, tenía casi dos días sin probar bocado y seguiría así pues era imposible mantener algo en el estómago, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era llegar de una vez por todas a su destino y acabar con todo esto… hacer lo que debía hacer.

—Me da un café por favor —pidió sentándose frente a la barra del pequeño y acogedor restaurante de la estación—. Expreso. —agregó posando la mirada en el periódico sobre la barra.

- Enseguida señorita. —señaló un hombre, de no más de treinta dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica tomó el periódico al ver una nota en éste de su interés, busco la página donde se encontraba ampliada y se concentró en ella. El hombre le acercó el café con cuidado y ella sin levantar la mirada lo recibió, se lo llevó a los labios y sorbió la mitad de un trago, a pesar de estar caliente, la chica no mostró sensación de molestia, al parecer el frío fuera de ese lugar la había entumecido, concluyó él observándola con cuidado, después de eso su mirada se centró en el artículo que ella leía.

—¿Le gusta Terruce Grandchester? —preguntó él de manera inocente al ver la devoción que mostraba la chica por la imagen en el periódico.

Ella levantó la mirada enfocando sus grandes ojos verdes en él, su expresión parecía como la de las personas cuando reciben un golpe, un extraño brillo en estos hizo que el mesonero se mordiese la lengua por preguntar, sin embargo ella reunió todo su autocontrol y con voz modulada respondió.

—Lo veré hoy. – contesto mirándolo.

—¿Lo vera hoy? Pero si la obra se estrena dentro de tres días —mencionó desconcertado— ¿Es usted periodista? —inquirió de nuevo con una sonrisa, creyendo haber comprendido.

—No —respondió de manera cortante— ¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó colocándose de pie mientras sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo y las colocaba sobre el mostrador.

—Con esto es suficiente señorita —esbozó el hombre con precaución viendo el cambio de actitud de la joven.

Ella intento esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo logró, tomó el diario y antes que se alejara el hombre la detuvo.

—Señorita ese es mi periódico —agregó mirándola.

—Tome… y compre otro por favor yo necesito éste —contestó mientras colocaba otras monedas.

Ya en el tren se centró en la nota donde aparecía Terry junto a Robert Hathaway y otros miembros de la compañía Stamford, esta anunciaba una rueda de prensa que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los salones del prestigioso Hotel Marriot, como parte de su nueva obra que se estrenaría en un par de días.

Cuando el tren arribó a la estación central de Nueva York eran exactamente las siete y diez de la mañana, la joven tomó un taxi y le indicó que la llevase al mismo hotel en el cual se quedó la última vez que visitó esta ciudad, ese mismo que Terry había reservado para ella.

Tomó una habitación sencilla con vista al Central Park, sacó de su maleta lo necesario para cambiarse y lo demás, lo dejó justo como estaba. Entró al baño y duró una hora bajo la ducha, pidió al servicio de la habitación café, mucho café. Mientras éste llegaba se vistió, un sencillo y a la vez elegante vestido de seda aguamarina cubrió su figura, desenredó su cabello y acomodó sus ondas dejándolas caer sobre sus hombros, sujetándolas apenas con un hermoso listón de seda verde esmeralda. Rodó el sillón que se encontraba junto a la cama hasta la ventana, se dejó caer en éste y enfocó su mirada en las personas que colmaban las calles, caminando con prisa y sin fijarse en los que iban junto a ellos, mientras delineaba con sus dedos la imagen del chico en el periódico que le sonreía.

Después de un tiempo que no logró contar buscó con la mirada el reloj colgado en la pared, ya casi era mediodía, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la maleta, dentro del armario pero sin deshacer, sacó un estuche de cuero oscuro de ella y lo metió en su bolso de mano, en éste buscó un labial rosa, se aplicó un poco y centró su mirada en los ojos reflejados en el espejo, todo rastro de brillo había desaparecido de ellos, lucían oscuros e inertes… justo como lucía ella. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpió con rapidez, después caminó hasta la puerta, se volvió para mirar la habitación, giró la perilla y salió de allí.

Pidió en la recepción un taxi, cuando éste llegó subió y le indicó la 1535 de Broadway al chofer, el hombre la miró a través del retrovisor, le dedicó una sonrisa y salió rumbo al destino de la señorita. Candy se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos, más en su rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna, de sus ojos no salían lágrimas, ni de sus labios suspiros o palabras. Simplemente observaba a las personas desplazarse por las calles. A medida que se acercaba al lugar podía ver los afiches de Fedra, dispuestos por todas partes, la representación estaba basada en la obra de Racine, donde él le daría vida al personaje de Hipólito, irónicamente sería otra tragedia.

El taxi se detuvo frente al enorme edificio del Marriot, ella miró la estructura durante unos segundos, sentía en su pecho un peso tan grande que temía no poder siquiera dar un paso, de pronto sintió sus manos temblar y el corazón latir desbocado; el chofer al ver su estado se volvió para mirarla.

—Señorita hemos llegado, esta es la dirección que me ha indicado. —mencionó con tranquilidad, aunque su mirada decía que no lo estaba en verdad.

—Si… lo sé… —ella buscó unas monedas en su bolso y se la extendió al hombre—. Muchas gracias —agregó y después de eso bajo del auto.

Sus pasos eran lentos, su corazón latía muy… muy dolorosamente, la opresión que tenía en la garganta apenas le permitía respirar, sus piernas temblaban, también lo hacían sus manos, se aferró a la correa de la cartera e inhaló muy despacio para luego exhalar de la misma manera, cerró los ojos y entro al lugar.

El vestíbulo era amplio, lujoso y de una belleza esplendida, a un lado de la entrada se ubicaba un afiche de tamaño natural de la obra, ella se acercó hasta éste y llevó su mano al el rostro de él que lucía hermoso, un minuto después buscó con la mirada el nombre del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la rueda de prensa, se dirigió hasta el mismo con pasos apresurados, casi corriendo por el largo pasillo que se encontraba completamente solo, al llegar frente a la puerta doble de cedro rojo respiró profundamente, en el interior se escuchaban voces y risas, en este punto todo le parecía tan confuso, ilógico y doloroso que su cuerpo no reaccionaba antes su necesidad de abrir esa puerta. De pronto todas las voces se callaron y pudo escuchar con claridad la de él, exactamente igual a como la recordaba, esa vez cuyas últimas palabras le pedían… le rogaban que fuese feliz

_¡Dios mío debo acabar con esto de una vez!_

En ese momento su mano tuvo la fuerza necesaria y abrió la puerta, dio un par de pasos encontrándose en medio de un pasillo que terminaba en una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, la misma se hallaba sobre una especie de escenario, cinco personas estaban detrás de esta. Candy dio un par de pasos y sus manos temblaban, a ambos lados habían filas ocupadas por personas que seguramente eran periodistas, de pronto sintió su corazón casi detenerse cuando pudo ver a Terry delante de sus ojos, estaba justo en frente de ella, llevaba una camisa blanca, el cabello peinado sin mucho esmero, respondía una pregunta… lo veía mover los labios pero no lograba escuchar su voz.

Llevó una mano hasta su bolso y sus dedos temblaron cuando se toparon con el estuche de cuero en él, de nuevo una serie de imágenes se agolparon en su mente, la noche en el Mauritania, la vez que la salvó de Neil y sus amigos, cuando visitaron juntos el Blue River, las ocasiones compartidas en la segunda colina de Pony, el festival de mayo, las vacaciones en Escocia… su primer beso. Su mano sacó con destreza el objeto que contenía el estuche dentro de su bolso y lo apretó con fuerza, lo sentía tan pesado, como si estuviera sosteniendo kilos de plomo y frío, muy frío, casi como suponía se encontraba su corazón; fijo su mirada en él… pero este parecía no reconocerla siquiera.

_¿En esto había acabado el amor que ambos compartieron tiempo atrás? Un amor eterno, un amor… olvidado._

—¡Terruce Grandchester! —gritó con tanta fuerza y furia que captó de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes, incluso la de él.

Docenas de gritos y exclamaciones de asombros, terror y desconcierto se dejaron escuchar en el lugar, todos aquellos que había volteado a ver a la chica cuya voz había pronunciado el nombre del actor no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. En sus manos tenía un revolver y apuntaba directamente al joven, con el rostro rojo, bañado en lágrimas y trasfigurada por la ira, la chica dio un par de pasos para acercarse aún más a Terry.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y las lágrimas se multiplicaron, quemándole las mejillas, sentía que el aire era pesado, apenas lograba respirar y el dolor en su pecho la estaba matando, todo dentro de ella gritaba que acabara de una vez por todas con esta pena, sus manos temblaban, sudaban y estaban tan frías como un tempano de hielo.

Estaba consciente que después de esto ella tampoco tendría salida… que el fin… sería el fin de todo, también el suyo. Inhalo profundamente para calmar el temblor de su cuerpo y apretó aún más el arma en sus manos, para que el pesó que esta parecía tener no la arrastrase al piso.

El joven reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba cuando escucho su voz, ahora se encontraba congelado observando como Candy avanzaba hacia él, con un revolver en las manos y su rostro reflejaba una clara intención de asesinarlo. Los actores a su lado se apartaron de él con cautela, pero él seguía allí inmóvil, sin poder creer aún la imagen ante sus ojos, ella, después de todos estos años separados, del dolor y la soledad que aún no había logrado superar, no podía creer que ella se encontrara de nuevo frente a él.

—Candy… —esbozó en un susurro.

Se sentía tan feliz que no pudo comprender la amenaza que lo acechaba y mucho menos la gravedad del momento, y no lo hizo hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido ensordecedor del primer disparo que retumbó en todo el lugar, seguido de un dolor insoportable en su hombro izquierdo.

El público presente entró en pánico y el ambiente se volvió una locura, después del primer disparo sólo se escuchaba el llanto y los gritos de las personas que corrían buscando escapar del lugar sin interponerse en el camino de la chica, los demás actores que se encontraban junto a Terry actuaron llevados por su sentido de supervivencia y se alejaron de él, Robert Hathaway titubeó un poco pero al ver que la chica seguía con el arma en las manos y avanzaba hacía ellos se dejó ganar por la cobardía y dejó al actor sólo.

Terry se llevó una mano hasta el lugar del impacto, éstos se humedecieron de inmediato y la tibieza y densidad del líquido despertó en él sus peores miedos, pero cuando los ojos azules del chico se toparon con su mano trémula bañada en sangre el vértigo se apoderó de él y sintió sus piernas flaquear, la mancha roja se extendía con rapidez por su camisa de un blanco inmaculado. Sin darle tiempo siquiera para reaccionar y buscar con la mirada a la rubia, otro disparo impactó contra su cuerpo impulsándolo hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared detrás de él y rodó por está dejando una mancha roja en la misma, el segundo disparo lo había atravesado, sin fuerzas terminó por desplomarse.

En ese instante Candy sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, todo a su alrededor se caía a pedazos, el corazón le latía frenéticamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, corrió hasta él y se tumbó al verlo en el suelo detrás de la amplia mesa, la sangre emanaba a borbotones de sus heridas, el horror se apoderó de ella, al fin había despertado, pero solo para encontrarse con la más espantosa de sus pesadillas.

—Can… Candy —esbozó con voz entrecortada, extendiendo su mano.

—Terry… Terry —expresó ella nerviosamente mientras trataba inútilmente de detener con sus manos la hemorragia, completamente desesperada veía como la vida se escapaba de él— ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Terry mírame! ¡Por favor amor mírame! ¡No! ¡No… Terry mírame! —exclamaba totalmente descontrolada—. Mi vida… yo te amo Terry… te amo… ¡No cierres los ojos! —decía mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

—Dímelo de nuevo… ya no importa nada, solo… solo di… dímelo de nuevo Candy —mencionó haciendo un esfuerzo—. Dime que… me amas, por… por favor —rogó y su voz se comenzaba a apagar mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! No me dejes… perdóname Terry… no quería perderte mi amor, perdóname. —pronunció mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente.

—Nunca debí dejarte ir… nunca debí… separarme de ti… ninguno de los sacrificios que hicimos… va… valieron la… pena Candy… mi Candy… mi pecosa… mi amor… —enunció con voz apenas audible— _"¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro ultimo abrazo! Y vosotros ¡Oh labios!, puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte"_ –declamó llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia y acariciándola con ternura mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

La chica dejo libre un sollozo cargado de dolor, de impotencia, de desesperación; tomó el revolver que había dejado a un lado y buscando la mano de Terry la colocó en éste, luego se apuntó directamente al pecho, ante la mirada atónita de él, quien con asombrosa pena veía lo que la chica se disponía hacer.

—Si lo hago yo misma vagaré toda la vida en un mundo aún peor que él que me ha tocado vivir durante este tiempo lejos de ti… ayúdame, liberarme de este peso y llévame contigo —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos mientras lloraba.

—¡No!… no puedo… no hacerlo… Candy no… te… amo… demasiado —dijo dejando libre su propio llanto mientras intentaba liberar su mano.

—Terry… por favor… mi vida no es nada si no te tengo a mi lado… —expresó mirándolo a los ojos— _"¡Besare tus labios!... ¡Quizás quede en ellos un resto de la ponzoña para hacerme morir con un reconfortante!"_ —declamó ella siguiendo las líneas que él había pronunciado con anterioridad.

Bajo muy despacio y poso sus labios sobre los de Terry, estos en lugar de estar fríos, se encontraba sumamente tibios, suaves y dulces. Él respondió al beso que ella le ofrecía, muy despacio rozó los labios tiernos y casi vírgenes de Candy con su lengua, ella abrió la boca un poco más y le respondió con el mismo movimiento, segundos después ambos se encontraba en medio de un beso donde se entregaban la vida y el alma.

Candy se llenó de pánico cuando un nuevo sabor invadía la boca de Terry, ese gusto a salada y oxido tan propio de la sangre le anunció que no le quedaba tiempo, que él se le iba y debía hacer algo y tenía que ser ya, tembló consciente de cuán difícil era todo esto.

—Terry… - susurró ella contra los labios de él— Llévame contigo… ¿Tú crees que quedarme sola me hará feliz? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. Eso fue lo que no logré decirte cuando dejaste el colegio y saliste rumbo a América para cumplir tus sueños… bueno es exactamente lo que te digo ahora —mencionó apretando el arma en la manos del chico—. Llévame contigo por favor —rogó con voz estrangulada y buscó los labios del joven de nuevo, rogándole con palabras y con gestos.

Él la miro a los ojos viendo como la luz que tanto adoraba ya no estaba en ellos, lucían extraños, oscuros, lejanos… ella seguía siendo hermosa, ahora mucho más de lo que un día llegó a imaginar, pero el dolor la había llevado a la locura, podía ver el infierno en sus ojos, eso era algo que aún después de muerto le dolería, en el infierno, en esta vida o en otra, no lo sabía, pero… a donde quiera que su espíritu fuese, no soportaría irse sabiendo que la había dejado desolada.

—Iré al infierno si lo hago. —esbozó en apenas un susurro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo lo he estado desde el momento en que te deje en esas escaleras… y sé que lo que acabo de hacer me condenara a pasar la eternidad en él… lo siento tanto, me cegué… no me condenes a vivir sin ti, no me condenes a saber que te ma… —él la detuvo colocándole un par de dedos en los labios, éstos estaban llenos de sangre y los manchó ligeramente.

—Si has de ir al infierno por esto… entonces yo pasaré la eternidad contigo en el… Can… Candy… te amo… no quiero… perderte… de nuevo —mencionó haciendo un esfuerzo mientras sentía que su boca comenzaba a llenarse de un sabor extraño, y su cuerpo cada vez se congelaba más, esa sensación era horrible, pero mirarse en los ojos de la mujer que adoraba después de creerlo un imposible no tenía precio.

—Has que el tiempo se detenga Terry… has que el mundo deje de girar para ambos. —le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios temblando.

Él asintió en silencio, llevó una mano hasta la nuca de la chica y la atrajo para darle otro beso, ambos cerraron los ojos para sellar este pacto.

Terry sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazo cuando el sonido de otro disparo retumbó en el lugar, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y ahogó un gemido de dolor en la boca de él, luego abrió los ojos muy despacio y se perdió en el mar nocturno que eran los ojos del más grande amor que jamás haya tenido. Él le acaricio el cabello con ternura y le dio otro beso, alguna vez soñó, que el día que le tocase partir de este mundo Candy estuviera junto a él, que lo último que sus ojos vieran fuera a su hermosa pecosa, hoy lo conseguía, sentía que su corazón lanzaba los últimos latidos, que el aliento lo abandonaba lentamente.

—Jamás te dejaré de nuevo mi Julieta, te lo juro… mi sol, mi luna, mi estrella… te amo Candy… te amo pecosa. —esbozó ya casi sin fuerzas mientras la miraba y sentía que poco a poco el dolor lo dejaba, empezaba a sentir que no quedaba nada, sólo un paz absoluta.

—Jamás te dejaré, te lo juro, nunca por nada del mundo me separaré de ti mi Romeo… mi sol, mi caballero, mi vida… te amo Terry. –dijo y un último escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras veía desvanecerse poco a poco la luz de los ojos de él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y Terry hizo hasta lo imposible por responder a ese gesto, la respiración comenzó a menguar, la vista a nublarse y solo fueron segundos… para que los corazones de ambos dejaran de latir… unido, un último compás los despidió a los dos unidos… Para la eternidad.

"_Una paz lúgubre trae esta alborada. El sol no mostrará su rostro a causa de su duelo... pues nunca hubo una historia más dolorosa que esta de Julieta con su Romeo"._

**FIN.**


End file.
